


Do it for Harry, Pwetty Pony!

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animagus, Birthday Party, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Funny, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: It's little Harry's birthday and Lily does everything  to make his special day perfect ... even if it means swallowing her pride.





	Do it for Harry, Pwetty Pony!

Fill: [Harry Potter, any, horse animagus ](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/611046.html?thread=84701158#t84701158)

At [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com)

 

 

“‘Learn to be an animagus, too,’ they said. ‘It's going to be fun,’ they said.” Lily didn't stop in her motions decorating the cake while she muttered under her breath. “Stupid men with their stupid ideas,” she huffed and added another layer of cream. “I bet they've planned that all along.”

“I can't shake the feeling you're talking about me.” James entered the kitchen, grinning his usual grin as he attempted to stick his finger into the whipped cream.

“Don't you dare!” Lily interrupted and patted his hand away. “And of course I was talking about you! I can't believe you and Sirius talked me into this,” she whined.

“Don't you want the perfect birthday party for Harry?”

Lily bit her lip. “Of course,” she admitted after a moment and sighed. “But this is so degrading.”

“And it gets better. Look what I have here!” James announced in a song- song voice.

“Yeah, thanks, I hate it,” Lily stated as she stared at the glittering red bridle. The worst part: golden lametta was attached to it.

“The matching saddle is in the living room. Mh, I thought you'd like the colors. Gryffindor for the win,” James teased and Lily rolled her eyes.

“It's not the colors!”

Remus chose this moment to join them.

“Lily, the cake looks amazing. Harry will be thrilled when he sees it.”

Lily’s face lightened up. “Thank you!”

“Remus, my man, always knowing what to say to make the ladies happy.”

Remus blushed lightly when James put one arm around his shoulder.

“Ignore him. I bet all the kids are waiting for the cake, so let's -”

“Actually,” Remus interrupted and grimaced, “they want to ride the ‘pwetty pony’.”

James stifled a laugh as Lily's smile faded and Remus shrugged apologetically. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. I'll do it for Harry,” Lily said and straightened her back before snatching the bridle out of James’ hands.

“Remus, if you would be so kind … There's no way I'll let James or Sirius bridle me. I'd never hear the end of it.”

“Of course,” Remus said.

She glared at her husband. “And I'm still convinced you planned this all along. You were the one suggesting a horse for my animagus.”

“That was years ago! How should I have known?!”

“Oooh, don't play innocent with me. Remus, we're going.”

With that she left and Remus followed her out into the backyard.

James snickered, returned to Sirius and the children and announced that the ‘pwetty pony’ would be ready in a few moments, gaining loud cheers from about twenty children.

“I'm glad Harry has so many friends,” he thought and watched the little rascals running around. “Though I almost feel bad for Lily.”

He saw Remus getting the saddle and could almost hear his sigh when he noticed the golden fringes.

James grinned. “Almost.”


End file.
